


Rainbow Swirl

by bobadeluxe



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: “But did you know that Milcery have a second evolution?”“I don’t..” Magnolia blinked, “What?”AKA The fic where Opal taught Magnolia something new about fairy type Pokémon.
Relationships: Poplar | Opal/Magnolia-hakase | Professor Magnolia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Rainbow Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> I love Opal, she's my silly grandma! And I was a bit sad that Magnolia didn't get much screentime, so I thought I'd write smth for them. This took place pre-canon when they were young, but I'm hoping to write something post-canon for them in future too. Old lovers just make me feel so emotional. Magnolia's husband is just kinda there I guess. Is the dude in her house even her husband? Do we know? Do we care? Maybe it's her gardener.

_ Do not go into the slumbering weald, Magnolia.  _ Mother warned her.  _ The mist will obscure your way home, and the wild Pokémon will run you astray.  _ Magnolia would like to think that she's a good, law-abiding young woman with a decorum of sense.. but Opal asked her to meet in the weald. That was all it took for Magnolia to throw all the precaution out of the window along with herself.

Magnolia has been called a genius ever since she was young. No matter what subject in her academic roster, Magnolia has shown potentials far surpassed youths her age. However, sneaking out of her house after curfew was  _ not _ one of her gifted talents. Climbing down her tied-up bed sheets took too long than Magnolia would be proud to admit, and she landed so ungracefully from her fear of getting caught. So worried about making a sound she ended up falling on her knees, scrubbing them raw. But she pushed through and pulled herself up, rushing towards Route 2 to Potswick. Into the sleeping little town and the weald deep within that has fallen asleep along with it.

The mist was so thick she couldn’t see her feet, let alone the way forwards. It was dark and cloudy to the point where she could only rely on the natural light, illuminating from the plants around her. Magnolia carelessly wiped her glasses with the back of her hands, and stumbling her way into the darkness until she found Opal. 

While Magnolia was starting to doubt if this was a good idea (It wasn’t), Opal was nonchalant as ever. It might have been because Opal grew up in Ballonlea, the town where sunlight couldn’t reach and no one could tell the difference between day and night. Though it could be because Opal was… Opal. She had never been affected by, well, anything. Even things that got most people trembling in horror. Amidst the obscuring mist, Opal was the only clarity. She stood tall in her pretty dress and furs, turning to look at Magnolia with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Opal’s smile was bright and happy, but her eyes glinted with mischief. “Took you long enough. Did you get lost?”

Magnolia huffed, “You suddenly called me out of nowhere. Obviously, I’m gonna need some time.”

Was that too bitter? If it was, that’s fine, because it was exactly how Magnolia felt. Bittersweet at their reunion. Since Opal took the gym leader position after her mother, they barely saw each other. Magnolia understood why of course, it wasn’t intentional on Opal’s part. The position came with many responsibilities, Opal couldn’t just leave her duty and come to visit. Magnolia was busy, too. She had less and less free time since she started preparing for university. She needed to study hard if she wanted a doctorate necessary to become a Pokémon professor. They both understood their situations.. But that didn’t mean Magnolia couldn’t be upset about it.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Opal asked with a grin, her tone obviously meant to ask  _ How could anyone?  _

Magnolia was thankful for the dark, it hid her blush from Opal. “What do you want, Opal?”

“Me?” Opel put one hand on her chest, feigning shock. “Why do I need to want anything? Couldn’t I just want to visit a dear friend?”

Magnolia raised one eyebrow, “You only ever visit me when you’re in trouble.”

“And you never visit me at all. So, who’s the worse one between us, hm?”

That hit too close to home. Magnolia stuttered, “Well, I was busy with school - “

“Come closer, let me see you,” Opal cut to the chase. “Dance with me.”

“You didn’t ask me to come all this way just to dance with you, right?” Magnolia asked, her tone annoyed, and yet her feet stepped forward. 

“There are many wonders hidden deep inside this weald. Sleeping legends, and bedtime stories that parents tell their children without knowing the truth…” Opal took her hand, and reached for her Pokeball with the other. “Why haven’t you come here before?”

“It’s dangerous,” Magnolia whispered back, not knowing where Opal was going with this. Yet, she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Opal was no longer an actress, but her mannerism still came from the stage. Larger than life and breathtaking, captivating the gaze of her audience.

“Where’s your sense of adventure? You’re not going to seek out the truth just because daddy and mommy told you not to? Oh, Magnolia, you’re breaking my heart.” Opal let the pokeball slipped and fell from her fingertips, before reaching the ground it split open with a blinding light – 

“..Is that... a Milcery?” Magnolia turned to look, completely forgetting her company once there was a Pokémon in sight.

From the first glance, Milcery merely looked like a drop of milk, but she was alive – floating and spinning through air. Liquid-like body moving against laws of physics. Her head – or her crown, as the professors called it – splashing around like someone has dipped a cookie into a glass of milk. With her two stumpy arms, Milcery was holding a big red strawberry lovingly close to her body. 

“Well spot, Magnolia. Now that’s my walking Pokedex.”

“Hey, I don’t appreciate that nickname - “

“But did you know that Milcery have a second evolution?”

“I don’t..” Magnolia blinked, “What?”

Opal tugged her arm, almost tipping Magnolia over. Startled, she leaned to the other side, but that only made her lose balance and fell backward instead. Before falling flat to the ground, Opal caught her just in time. Putting her hand onto Magnolia’s lower back, and intertwining their fingers together with the other one. She was leaning in so close, the tip of Opal’s pointed nose was less than an inch away from hers.

“There are many things they don’t teach you in school,  _ Professor.”  _

Magnolia didn’t know how to dance. She had two left legs, so even if she tried to learn, she wouldn’t have the agility and coordination required for dancing. But Opal was a good lead, even without music, she knew the rhythm by heart. With her hand holding hers - and carrying her, Magnolia knew which foot to step in front of the other. At what part did she need to step back or forward. Even though she was dancing through the mist, she wasn’t afraid of falling. Opal knew better, and Magnolia trusted her. She let herself swung back and forth, before being pulled back into Opal’s arms. Catching her as if she weighed nothing. Their bodies were embracing, so close Magnolia’s heart skipped a beat as she smelled Opal’s perfume.

Then Opal let her go again to spin her around, once, twice, thrice - Magnolia would feel dizzy if she didn’t catch the Milcery at the corner of her eye. Magnolia noticed that she has been dancing with them all along, and now she was spinning. The motion whipping Milcery into -  _ something else _ .

Light illuminating out of it -  _ a sign of evolution!  _

Opal stopped her, and pulled Magnolia into her embrace once again. She leaned close and whispered into her ear from behind, “Watch closely.”

Lowering to the ground from mid-air, the weightless, formless splash of milk has turned into a new creature. A.. whipped cream Pokémon ! Magnolia has never seen a Pokémon quite like it. If she was a Pokedex as Opal teased, right now her sensor would come up blank. She could only stare in bewilderment at the unknown species in front of her. The strawberry Milcery was holding.. was gone. It has been turned - no,  _ whipped  _ into a part of the Pokémon. Poking out of its head like decorating strawberries on top of whipped cream. Its body was a swirl of colors, pink, yellow, and blue from tip to bottom. It stared blankly at Magnolia with its rounded eyes, but smiled so wide its eyes closed shut when it recognized Opal.

It let out a loud shriek. Completely unidentifiable to Magnolia’s ears. 

“How… how did you know?!” Magnolia blurted out loud. No one has discovered Milcery’s second form - Who could’ve known?! Evolving a Pokémon by… spinning it? With fruits? They never knew any Pokémon capable of such a thing.

...Though, for Opal, it probably made complete sense.  _ Oh, a milk Pokémon? Whip it up then. _

Fairy types were somewhat of a new discovery. Compared to other types… they were and outlier. Everything the professors understood about Pokémon changed completely. They did not look or behave in any way similar to the Pokémon they knew. They were a mystery. Now that Magnolia thought about it… Opal too was an enigma. Sometimes, she made Magnolia so  _ frustrated.  _ Opal was unpredictable, temperamental, and yet so…

“Professors like you only pay attention to the science, and completely ignore the  _ magic. _ ” Opal hummed.

As she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, Magnolia couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to evolve every flavors of milcery but it's soooo time consuming.  
> Also, I have no idea if this fic fuck with the timeline but.. I'm sure it's fine.  
> Oh, and I just remember that Slumbering Weald has no bioluminescent plant but... fuck it lol  
> What the hell is a 'Weald' anyway?
> 
> This was originally written and Thai and translated into English, all by me.


End file.
